


Magiczny Świąt

by losingwords



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Polish customs - very few tbh, also mention of side scallison, teenagers being difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingwords/pseuds/losingwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles' Christmas plans are ruined in favour of meeting the neighbour his father has been talking about for months, he finds himself in a very awkward sittuation. Luckily, he's already used to feeling unwanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magiczny Świąt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hepzheba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/gifts).



> Hey there!   
> I'd just like to give a few quick warnings to everybody!   
> First of all, English is not my first language and this is not betaed, so I REALLY hope there aren't any huge mistakes.   
> Also, I'm not Polish and all the information I got about Polish customs came from the internet. I hope I haven't offended anyone!
> 
> This is my gift to Hepzheba who prompted: getting together, fluff and alive Laura (optional alive Hale family). I hope you like it! :D

Ugh, Stiles Stilinski is going to have the worst Christmas break ever.

No, he is not being dramatic, ok? It’s just that he and his buddy Scott were supposed to spend their break together at Hogwarts. They had a Plan. During the day, Scott and Stiles would try new spells on each other and Stiles would help Scott study and they would wander to all different spots of the school’s property that weren’t forbidden _yet_ and it would be awesome. And at night they wouldn’t even have to go to different common rooms in the castle since no one would mind they are from different houses _because it’s Christmas time_. Besides, if Scott begged and Stiles managed to keep his mouth shut for a few minutes, the Headmistress probably would allow the two of them, along with Scott’s mom - who worked as the school’s nurse – to visit Hogsmeade on the 24 th and 25th so Stiles could see his dad, who had just moved to the village, and do all of their traditional Stilinski things for Christmas.

It was the Perfect Plan, but then Scott had to fall in puppy love with Allison Argent, a beautiful girl who transferred from Beauxbatons in the beginning of the year, and decide to make _holiday plans_ with her as well. Stiles’ own father – the traitor – took this as a chance to complain about how they needed to _bond_ and do Stilinski stuff since this was their first Christmas living so close to the school.

Of course he won’t admit it, but his dad is right. The only problem with his previous Plan was that he only had two days to see the elder Stilinski and it felt like too little time. Which is why he tries to not complain _too much_ as Scott helps him pack.

*

As usual, the Hogsmeade train station is filled with students saying their last goodbyes to those who will stay. Stiles sighs dramatically, pulling Scott for a hug.

“It’s okay, man. I’ll talk to my mom and see when I can come over, ok?”, his friend says, half laughing.

Stiles only nods, biting any last remarks as Allison arrives and suggests looking for a cabin before they are all occupied. He waves them ‘see you soons’ and looks around to see if he can find any of his other friends without much luck. Almost everybody is already inside and he can only see some prefects and teachers helping out first and second years. Adjusting his own truck, Stiles walks to the other side of the platform, where he had planned to meet his dad.

*

Their ride back home is uneventful. He tells about his adventures and his dad shares his own stories while driving their muggle car. He seems to have had a nice semester in the new neighbourhood and to have made new friends. Stiles is happy since he knows how lonely his dad used to feel in their old city.

As soon as they get home, though, Stiles knows something is up. Lunch is ready and, besides a bowl of boiled potatoes, there is also _salad_ on the table.

Frowning, Stiles turns to the elder Stilinski.

“What’s going on?”

“C’mon, son. It’s just food”, John Stilinski rolls his eyes at his son’s dramatics.

“You never eat salad willingly.” Maybe _never_ is a strong word, but Stiles emphasizes it with his hands. “I have to send _owls_ telling you to eat healthily! No, really, dad, what is going on? Are you on duty during Christmas or something?”

John sits at the table and sighs. Copying his dad’s movements, Stiles leaves his truck on its place in the middle of the living room and walks over, taking his seat. His dad is still silent and he gapes.

“No, really? You’re on duty? _Dad!_ ”, John raises his hand, interrupting Stiles from his point on why spending Christmas with your son is very important.

“It’s better if I just say it now, isn’t it?”, his dad just serves himself more food. Stiles can’t help but notice how he is ignoring the salad in favour of the potato. “Remember when we moved here and spent the last few weeks of summer fixing up the house?”, he nods. It had been pretty nice, actually, they moved three weeks before Stiles was due to come back to Hogwarts and so the following days were spent with hard work and sweat and decoration and some illegal magic on Stiles’ part. “Yeah, well, a little after you left, I wrote you that I met a nice neighbour, didn’t I?” And Stiles remembers that as well. He could recall the weird feeling he had when he teasingly wrote back ‘ _Is she your girlfriend?_ ’ and annoyed John about the apple pie she apparently offered. “Well, Stiles, she invited the two of us to spend Christmas Eve with her family.”

_No_.

Any other day, but at Christmas Eve they have a tradition to-

“And I’ve already said yes.”

*

He tries to argue. Really. Every year the Stilinskis are proud to maintain their – admittedly few - Christmas traditions. Even if his initial Plan to stay at Hogwarts with Scott had worked, Stiles _still_ would have sneaked to Hogsmeade on the 24th. He doesn’t want to _break_ them, but he also doesn’t want to show them to strangers.

But even his complaints and heavy use of sarcasm seem pointless. His dad has made his decision and is all _rational_ pointing out things like the amount of food for just the two of them and how the possibility of having company is not really so bad. All of which are, okay, good points, but it’s a _family holiday, dad._

Besides, he doesn’t even know who the mysterious lady his dad has befriended is. On the letters they exchanged during the semester and on the days before the 24th the only information his dad provided was “you’ll meet Talia and her kids soon enough, son” and derivatives of “you’ll like Talia”.

Maybe that’s why he is absolutely shocked when the door opens and he is faced with _Talia Hale_.

He is so screwed.

*

Stiles doesn’t know how he never found out that the mysterious neighbour was Talia Hale. Because Talia Hale is not only one of the most badass witches and advocates for Magical Creatures’ rights, but she is also a _Hale._

He clutches the dishes in his hands tightly and smiles forcedly as they are welcomed in and are oriented to leave the food at the kitchen and presents under the tree. Just as they are coming back to the living room, Stiles hears the sound of three people coming at the stairs. He smiles forcedly at the sight as his eyes lock with the only boy between two girls.

“What is he doing here?”

Awesome. Stiles has barely even introduced himself to Mrs. Hale and Derek Hale is already jumping down the stairs and scowling at him.

“Derek!”, Mrs. Hale scolds. “Don’t be rude to our guests. This is John and his son, Mr. Stilinski”, she gestures to each of them.

“Just Stiles, Mrs. Hale”, he promptly offers his hand.

She shakes it and smiles that way proud adults do when they see teenagers being polite.

“You can call me Talia”, the three gorgeous people from the stairs are now behind her and she points at each of them individually. “And these are my children, Cora, Derek and Laura.”

“It’s a pleasure”, his dad is the one who says it and they all awkwardly greet each other.  Stiles can’t help but notice how Derek is still scowling, while Cora smirks knowingly and the elder sibling, Laura, just frowns.

He knows them from Hogwarts, of course. I mean, who _hasn’t_ heard about the Hale siblings? Laura, who left two years ago but was great at transfiguration and used to be a Quidditch captain. Stiles doesn’t remember a lot about her because _back when she was a student_ he didn’t pay that much attention to the Hales. Now, she holds to her the same badass air as her mother and he wonders how close they are to each other.

Unfortunately, Stiles knows Cora a little bit too well. She’s nice, yeah, but she’s also _scary_. And not in the way Lydia’s bluntness and awesomeness frightens him, but more as in… _Aggressive_. She’s a fifth year, like him, but a Slytherin and her best friend is Erica Reyes, which is generally a good enough reason for Stiles and Scott to avoid getting into _any_ sort of trouble with them.

The middle sibling, and only boy amidst them, is Derek and Stiles sighs. Derek Hale is a seventh year old Slytherin Head Boy with the habit of knowing _exactly_ when Stiles is up to something – which is always. Thanks to him, Stiles’ has probably broken some record as the Ravenclaw with the biggest numbers of detentions. Also - because apparently having caught the attention of the Head Boy is not enough for him -, around the time Stiles finally realized that he and Lydia wouldn’t really happen, his brain decided it would be a great idea to develop another unattainable crush.

Thanks, brain.

So, he tries not to drive a lot of attention to himself as the evening passes and everybody sits at the couches and makes polite conversation. He finds out that this is the first Christmas Eve the four aren’t spending with the rest of family and that Talia and Laura like to have as many people around as possible during this time. (Even though they don’t say anything about it, Stiles has a feeling that Cora and Derek feel the same way). They tell the Stilinskis about how Talia’s brother, Peter, and his family cancelled at the last time. Stiles is secretly thankful. He has seen Peter Hale before and the guy is quite creepy. 

All in all, things go nicely, but there is still a little bit of tension in the air. Like how when he chooses his seat, Derek makes sure to pick the farthest away; and how whenever he lets a sarcastic comment slip, Cora’s grin gets bigger; and, a little before it’s time for supper – when Talia and John leave the room to get the dishes -, Laura and Cora start some weird eyebrow communication with Derek.

So, yeah, he’s not feeling exactly _welcome,_ but that’s okay because Mrs. Hale is just as badass as the tales say and she is also very nice with him. And his dad doesn’t even mind him snooping into their Adult Talks about the Ministry.

The four teenagers get called as the dishes are magically finding their own place at the table and everybody sits down. Laura and Derek exchange silent words that he doesn’t understand and the boy ends up by his side. He tries not to care – hey, he’s used to feeling unwanted – as Talia explains to her children that, even though they live in United Kingdom, the Stilinskis carry their own Christmas traditions, some of which come from Poland. They all seem curious as John breaks the Oplatek and passes it to Stiles, who repeats the movement – offering it to Derek – and eats it.

Once everybody has eaten a piece of it, they serve themselves of the rest of the food. Talia and Laura tell them that the only tradition the Hale have always kept is _family together_ and both John and Stiles share that they have chosen to only carry some customs, such as the breaking of the Oplatek and a few of the dishes. Their explanation is interrupted by a sound coming from Stiles’ right side.

He looks just in time to find Derek blushing and looking at his mom questioningly.

“Erm, what is this? I don’t think we’ve ever-”

“Oh”, Stiles’ father says from his other side before he can stop it. “That’s Stiles’ herring.”

Stiles joins Derek in the blushing.

“Oh, you cook?”, Laura wonders from the opposite of the table.

“Yeah”, John continues, mouth full. “Insists on making the herrings every year. And the pierogi. When he was little, Stiles used to claim he made the best Christmas herrings in the country”.

Yeah, okay, let’s not tell them my embarrassing stories, dad.

“It was true”, it’s what he says instead, opting for stuffing his mouth with food.

Thankfully, the topic changes and they opt to discuss life at Hogwarts. He notices Derek is still looking at his food in a weird way, so when his father mentions how Stiles is always getting detentions, he sees it as his chance.

“Well, dad, maybe you should talk to Derek over here, right?”, he tries to nudge the boy playfully. “He’s the responsible for that.”

At his words, Talia raises her eyebrow. “Really? Derek never mentioned it. I thought things were fine.”

“He deserves it. Always planning pranks with McCall”, Derek mumbles, going back to his food and Stiles guesses this is all the attention he is going to get today.

Now it’s John’s time to raise his eyebrows and Stiles shrugs. Laura begins a story about her sixth year and everybody’s focus is changed again.

*

When supper is over, Talia and John offer to charm the dishes while they wait for the right time to open the presents. As they are leaving the room, Mrs. Hale suggests, looking pointedly at her children.

“Why don’t you show Stiles the rest of the house?”

Before he can even tell them not to bother, Laura is out of the room, claiming she needs to make some phone calls and Cora is grinning deviously again and slowly following her sister, not even bothering with an explanation. Stiles looks around – at the only other person in the room. As an answer, Derek’s face go back to brooding and he points to the stairs.

Stiles guides the way, stopping at many doors as Derek points out bathrooms and bedrooms and a little office room. When he quickly mentions ‘and this is my room’, Stiles takes this as his chance and opens the door, taking everything in.

“Hey, this is priva-“

“ _Dude_ , you have a poster of a muggle basketball team on your wall”, he blurts, taking a step closer. He’s staring directly at some sport posters. There are many from Quidditch, but he didn’t expect the frozen pictures of guys playing basketball.  “Why do you have a picture of a muggle sport team on your wall? I thought you hated muggles.”

Derek looks offended at that. He closes the bedroom door and comes closer as he explains.

“I don’t hatemuggles.”

“Well, your-“, Stiles coughs exaggeratedly before lowering his voice in a poor imitation of Derek’s, “’Being a wizard is a _gift_ ’ speech kind of gave that away”.

“Just because I don’t think there is anything bad with being a wizard doesn’t mean I hate muggles”, the answer is more aggressive than usual and Stiles drifts his eyes away. During the entire night, he could see how uncomfortable Derek seemed and right now it looks like he has reached his peak.

“Sorry-“, they both say at the same time and Stiles is fumbling with his hands when Derek gestures for him to go first.

“I know you’re uncomfortable, dude. Sorry for making you play tour guide when I know you dislike me and then annoying you with my rambling and…”

“I don’t dislike you”, Derek promptly denies, frowning.

“But you _always_ give me detention!”, he raises his hands upwards, frustrated, because if Derek doesn’t dislike him then why does he always look so unhappy to see Stiles?

“You deserve it”, Derek counters. Stiles pretends he didn’t hear anything and continues.

“You even give me detention when I’m _thinking_ about doing something! How the hell do you know when people are up to mischief?”

“I just pay attention to you.”

The two of them still at the same time, realizing what Derek just admitted in such a small tone.

“You _what_?”, Stiles voice is a tiny bit hysterical. But then again is this what he thinks it is?

“I just-“

It’s a little bit funny, to see Quidditch player-Head-boy-bad-boy Derek Hale looking at the floor, embarrassed, and scratching the back of his neck as he thinks of the best way to say it.

“It’s just that you’re kind of annoying”, what? This was not what Stiles expected to hear, “and it makes me mad because I can’t really help but pay attention to you”, he breathes, taking a step closer, and his expression is both defeated and as if he was trying to make Stiles understand something. “Like, the way you always sneak away from the Ravenclaw table to join McCall and how you are always paying attention to what Lydia Martin has to say. And the way you say you are terrible at Potions but you just want to create new stuff instead of following the recipes. And how you always practice with McCall but haven’t tried for the Quidditch team since your third year. And you always go to the _most dangerous places in the castle_ and you think that it’s ok, but you don’t think about how you could get hurt. And now I’ve also found out that you’re a great cook and this is just frustrating, ok?”

Stiles blinks. Twice, just in case. This is the _most_ he has ever heard coming out from Derek’s mouth and it’s _about him_ and he’s trying to process the information.

“Wait. Are you telling me that you actually like me? Like, not as in not-dislike me, but as in you _like me_?”, he is speaking slower than usual, which is surprising given to how overwhelmed his brain feels. Derek nods, once. “Okay, okay. You know you could have totally told me this before, right? Because, like, dude, you’re kind of awesome too and I can’t say I _like_ you but I definitely have some very weird non-platonic feelings towards you, so…”

“Can we kiss?”, Derek interrupts his beautiful speech, closing the distance between them.

Because his brain-to-mouth filter is always the best, Stiles blurts out the first thing that pops to mind.

“But there is no mistletoe.”

Derek laughs loudly and the smile he has after that is a thing of beauty. He cups Stiles’ cheeks in his hands and, yeah, that feels very, very nice. So nice that the younger boy has to make an effort to pay attention to what the seventh year is saying.

“My family is… Allergic. I could enchant some if that’s a problem…”

“No, no, let’s make-“

He doesn’t have the time to finish the sentence before his lips brush against Derek’s and, after that happens, he can’t really focus on anything else. Stiles can feel everything and it’s good. Derek’s hands are travelling to his waist and he presses them closer. Some part of his brain is telling him to open his mouth, to deepen the kiss. Of course, opening his mouth is not the best idea because as soon as he does it, Stiles realizes something very important.  

“Are you telling me that we could’ve been making out on detention all this long?”


End file.
